maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log
G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log '''is the sixth episode of MAD Season 4, and the 84th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''G.I. E.I. Joe: The G.I. Joe team recruits help from General Joe Colton (a.k.a. "Old MacDonald") and his farm. Dog with a Captain's Log: The U.S.S. Starship Enterprise gets a new crew member: Stan the Dog from Disney's Dog with a Blog. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been looking for May flowers all month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Tuesday, 8:00 PM:' ''Glee'' attempts to boost its finale by enlisting two legendary actresses that kids have never heard of. #*'Friday, 5:00 PM:' ''Star Trek Into Darkness'' releases more hot pics from the set, but they're also in the darkness. #*'Sunday, 9:00 AM: '''Mothers everywhere awake to a disappointing Mother's Day when their children give them this! #Opening Scene #'G.I. E.I. Joe' (Movie Parody of ''G.I. Joe: Retaliation / Nursery Rhyme Parody of "Old MacDonald Had a Farm") #Animated Marginals segment #What Do Trees Want to Be When They Grow Up? (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Zombeach (Spoof on Zombies and Beaches Resorts) (Ad Parodies segment) #Not Karate Class, Book Club Actually (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #How Hot is the Sun? (Animated by Rubber House) #SpongeBorg SquarePants (TV Parody of SpongeBob SquarePants) #Great Moments in Redundancy (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - White Spy's Smart Phone (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #*(Note: '''Although Black Spy is the winner, he does not appear in the segment.) #Animated Marginals segment #Life: It's All About the Presentation (Animated by Rubber House) #Couple Should've Hired a House Usher (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Dog with a Captain's Log' (TV Parody of Disney's ''Dog with a Blog / Movie Parody of Star Trek) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Life: It's All About the Presentation) (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the only time Disney's Dog with a Blog showed up. *This is the only time they show 2 Rubber House sketches *This is the third episode where Rachel Ramras didn't voice anyone. The first was Episode 29 'and the second was 'Episode 62. *This is the fourth episode of MAD to have only one Ad Parody, and the fourth time G.I. Joe gets spoofed. *This is the seventh time Star Trek gets parodied. The previous ones were: *#'Star Blecch' *#'WALL·E·NATOR' *#'Malcolm in the Middle Earth' *#'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon' *#'Franklin & Crash' *#'Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest' *This is the 45th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion, and for the only time in the series, a spy was absent (Black Spy), but Black Spy's avatar did appear in the segment and he was victorious. Voices *Chris Cox - Duke and Captain James T. Kirk *Mikey Day - Flint, Tree #2, and Commander Spock *Keith Ferguson - Husband and Zombeach Announcer *Melinda Hamilton - Wife and Tree #3 *Jim Meskimen - General Joe Colton (a.k.a. "Old MacDonald"), How Hot is the Sun? Announcer, and Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Jason Nash - Roadblock, Great Moments in Reeundancy Announcer, and Stan the Dog *Nolan North - Montgomery "Scotty" Scott and Great Moments in Redundancy Announcer *Kevin Shinick - Tree #1, Tree #4, Dr. Leonard McCoy, Mr. Hikaru Sulu, Bus Driver, Robot Fish, Cows, Pigs, Life: It's All About the Presentation Announcer, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes